Game of Thrones Season 8 Remix
by RoamHomeForGlory
Summary: A retelling of Game of Thrones' Season 8 with a vastly different type of story. Contains graphic elements of violence, language, sex, incest, etc as expected of the Game of Thrones series.
1. Azor Ahai

**Author Notes: After the finale of Game of Thrones, I was left with a bitter emptiness that made me feel like it should've ended differently.**

**Chapter 1: Azor Ahai**

* * *

**Winterfell**

In the cold region of the North, war torn by the latest war of the Battle of the Bastards, an unusual sight appeared.

A woman with whitish-blond hair and purple eyes rode on the back of a creature not seen in the country of Westeros for centuries- a pitch black dragon with reddish winged membranes and crimson eyes. Accompanying the larger dragon was a slightly smaller one with green and bronze colored scales; and yellow-orange colored wings. These creatures with wings for forelimbs and massive statures. The woman commanding them sought out her right to rule these lands once more as her ancestors did- a Targaryen child.

Walking beneath her was a young man with black hair tied back with a thick mustache and beard. He wore dark clothing and a dark overcoat. He rode on a black horse and a large white dire wolf with crimson eyes walked beside him. The wolf, named Ghost, was one of the last of two of six direwolf pups found by the previous patriarch, Ned and one by one, the wolves fell due to unfortunate circumstances, leaving only he and another named Nymeria left alive.

The green dragon looked at the raven haired man with a look of familiarity, but seemed also deep in thought- surprising for an animalistic creature- about what had occurred prior- a tragedy involving his family at the hands of the true enemy.

The man was accompanied by a dark skinned man with a buzzcut hair style in black armor leading similarly dark armored men, a horde of tan skinned men wearing animal robes, a middle aged man with blondish hair, and a carriage where a dwarf man with curly blond hair, a bald man and a dark skinned woman with curly black hair rode in.

"Tyrion...Cersei will not listen to reason, no matter how redemptive you believe her to be. A trait, being her longly tormented sibling, is to know of her ability to use truth to lie for her own agenda, her short sighted pettiness, vanity...and her penchant for being destructive to anyone that isn't her. Not even her own children, or Ser Jaime are exempt from her ambitions. She's a lost cause.," the bald man

The dwarf remained silent. He knew of this, but he had hoped that in his renewed optimism towards people- that even Cersei could see the folly of potentially waiting for a seemingly invincible enemy to be taken out by her enemies in the North. However, he also knew that Cersei was that short-sighted as well. It was a conflicting issue that he pondered about in his mind, wavering between believing he's intelligent or that he was not as clever as he thought he was.

"Very cold here Varys. Indeed, if you still had your cock, they would be freezing.," the man said in an attempt at humor to divert the dire situation.

"Everyone insults the eunuch. Oh haha.," Varys muttered under his breath with subtle sarcasm. The two men had built a gradual, but odd friendship of sorts due to serving in the court of the Lannisters, a family that had started the War of the Five Kings for their own ambitions. Tyrion being a substitute Hand of the King then Master of Coin and now the Hand of Queen Daenerys.

"It won't matter. If her Majesty and his Lordship Stark do not succeed in this war. We may be added ranks to the undead. Then we won't feel anything...," said the woman with a sullen look on her face. She was the handmaiden of the whitish haired queen now riding ahead on her dragon.

"Missandei. You're indeed right...If it does happen...I think I'd like to be the Wight to bite off my sister's head.," Tyrion chuckled with an awkward laugh, but was met with looks of bewilderment from his companions.

"...You're right...We should be positive. The Night King has just a dragon, a guard of White Walker elites and the legion of almost every known dead person north of the Wall- we just have to get to him easy enough. And he'll have to go through us to get down to the South. Luckily, he might be killed by Jon's sister Arya through cunning knife maneuvering-.," Tyrion said before met with even odder looks from his company.

"...What?," Missandei said with shock.

"I was kidding...At least, I hope I'm kidding.," Tyrion replied with some terror of it actually coming true.

"It does sound contrived actions of fate. I predict other things that might happen, but I also find them very perplexing.," Varys said with subtle wit, but also dread that it might happen.

"Has that been made?," Varys asked Tyrion.

"Ever since her Ladyship became interested in Lord Jon, that has been already been in production in inevitable eventuality.," Tyrion explained.

Once the carriage stopped at the gates, Missandei left the carriage to enter the home of the leaders of the North- Winterfell, belonging to House Stark.

The woman left the carriage without a word.

"Time to meet my former wife...Hope she receives me well.," Tyrion said as he too left the carriage along with Varys.

The gates opened to greet the new arrivals.

The middle aged man was met with a dark haired girl with a no-nonsense look upon her face. She was guarded by two imposing northerners. She was the head of the Mormont family, one whom once protected the Seven Kingdoms in the previously impenetrable Wall through their previous leader, Jeor Mormont, the leader of the Night's Watch, a group of men who had guarded the Wall until the events of the latest battle with the dead.

"Lyanna...," the man said before being kicked in the shin by the girl.

"Jorah. Helping us against the Walkers isn't going to change what you are. A disgrace to the family. Better a disgrace that helps us then no help at all.,' said the girl in a blunt fashion.

"It's good to see that you're doing well your Ladyship.," he said apologetically.

He then noticed other men coming from the distance to enter the castle. One was a gaunt, young man with brownish hair with greenish eyes and the other was a blond, strong jawed man who looked like the shadow of some Adonis like hero. Both men had seemed to have lost something vital to their identity and had become humbled for it. One not immediately visible and the other a hand replaced by a golden copy.

"Theon...You...," said the man with dark tied hair as he initially looked to the first man with warm acceptance and the other more aggressively. This caused the group of men gathered with the dark skinned men and the tanned skinned men to draw out their weapons.

"Good to see you my Liege.," said the brown haired man as he wisely kept out of the discussion.

The dwarf turned to see the one handed man with a look of familiarity and longing. They were brothers of the Lannister name, no matter what had transpired.

"Jaime...The fact that you're here alone...means I'm wrong again...," Tyrion said in a downtrodden tone of voice, which Varys felt somewhat empathetic to his colleague's assumptions being proven wrong.

The woman on the dragon's back flew down as the dark haired man rode towards the one handed man. The two then got off of their horses to walk towards the man that had caused so much for their families. Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer and Oathbreaker.

"Oh, Jon Snow...Should be Jon Stark now. Went up North to become a Crow. And here you are...a White Alpha of the Wolf pack with a Queen Dragon at your side., Daenerys, the Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, the Unburnt, the Khaleesi of the Dothraki and Mother of Slave. And other such titles...All hail the Rulers of the Seven Kingdoms.," Jaime said with a quip before bowing down to the two people that were chillingly angry at his lack of reinforcement.

"Are you here to tell me that our efforts were for nothing? That we sacrificed our men for nothing? I put my faith in your family, in spite of everything you've done to us. Tyrion seems to be the only one from your pride of lions that hasn't caused us misery during these long years of being hunted to near extinction. Pride with a double meaning of a bunch of backstabbers that don't fully trust their own families and don't concern themselves of the "sheep". Your own fucking pride is more important than the survival of the human race is that it?," said the Stark with a calm tone, filled with cold anger. The comment about the lions and sheep is what got under Jaime's skin.

"I'm joining your side to fight for humanity's sake. How's that? I don't plan on surviving this war. Cersei made sure that I don't have anywhere else to go, but here...and I won't be amongst the living, I know that much.," said the blond man as a group of important individuals came to the gate to meet Jon.

It was a red haired young woman in dark regal robes with a cold stare, a dark haired girl who dressed like a professional assassin and a wheelchair-bound young man with blackish-brown hair. They were accompanied by a tall, blond woman wearing armor and a red haired barbarian in gray wooly clothing. The red haired woman, the dark haired girl and the crippled boy were known to Jon very well, they were his siblings, separated by the circumstances of tragedy brought upon his family.

The tall woman and the one armed man looked longingly, not in terms of romance, but as kindred knights having built a bond over their time together. However, the man felt guilty for what he had done over the years to truly reciprocate into something more. So he said nothing.

"Tormund.," Jon said as he calmed his anger to greet his old friend, a Free Folk from the North of the Wall, having traveled south to escape the dangers of the White Walkers.

"Ay, Jon. Good to see you.," said the red haired man as he hugged Jon tightly.

After this, he turned to the others, the dark haired girl rushing to hug him.

"Good to see you, Arya. Sansa and Bran...The two of you have grown up since I last saw you.," Jon said with a brotherly respect.

"And you have become a great man worthy of Eddard, Jon.," said the crippled boy in a sagacious tone that Jon found odd.

"Bran?," Jon asked with a confused look on his face.

"I am him, but I am also the Three-Eyed Raven. It does not matter now...Now is the time to focus on the True Enemy.," Bran said with a foreboding tone of voice.

The blond man looked at the crippled boy with a sense of dread and guilt, sensing that this previously naive boy was now something wiser and greater. And that he now felt that due to what he did to him, he would accept the fate that would be dealt upon him for his actions.

"Oh yes...He pushed me out of the window to hide the fact that he and Cersei were being intimate in spite of the latter being married to Robert. They've been that close for years.," said the boy with subtle smirk on his otherwise stoic face.

Jaime solemnly closed his eyes as he gulped with dread as the other Starks looked angrily at him. Tyrion had his suspicions, but was as shocked. Varys was not at all surprised. The tall, blonde was very surprised at this news. As Jon began to unsheathe his sword to execute Jaime who looked resolved for his demise, Bran waved his hand to stop.

"Do not kill him just yet. He has a purpose for this war. It will result in his demise, not one you believe he deserves at the moment. But, for now, he'll live to fulfill his purpose.," Bran said as he turnt around and headed back to the back in his wheelchair.

"He's one of the men who almost destroyed our family. And he crippled you-," Sansa the red haired said coldly.

"And I am the Three Eyed Raven due to his actions, he should have some credit for that. And thus, I know this is not where he fall now. The good does not wash out the bad nor the bad the good. He will die for us for the sake of humanity. That is his punishment for the Crippled Lion.," said the boy as he continued away.

"What makes you so sure? What's happened to you Bran?," Jon asked his brother, confused by this request.

"Everything happens at once to me now. And I've seen his end. There's no need to waste blood before the war. His story already has a predetermined ending that ends not cathartically nor happily- bittersweet.," Bran replied as he went back to the castle.

"So I do die after all...Would be annoying for me to live to be scot free from my sins...Especially what I've done to my family, others and even my King-," said Jaime said whimsically before the white haired woman.

"You've done no wrong by killing my father, unlike the rest of your deeds. He was an evil man and you stopped him from doing more evil to the people. Unfortunately the bad isn't washed away by your good actions as of late. You will die no question about that. That much I can agree with the Stark boy.,"Daenerys said calmly and coldly.

"Glad to know that I die for a worthy cause instead for love for my...lost cause of a sister, Cersei who always brings out the worst in me.," Jaime said with a witty tone of voice that hid his acceptance of his fate.

"I would support you Jaime..., but you are a fool- one that has ruined the Realm. In both judgment and love... I am grateful for what you've done for me..., but I can't repay the favor...not after hearing this...," Tyrion said reluctantly as he walked away with Varys. It was a huge blow to their kinship, it was now a ticking clock to when Jaime would die.

The tall woman walked to Jaime with a look that was mixed with sullen anger, disappointment and misery.

"Is it true?," the woman said trying to repress her emotions.

"Brianne...Don't mourn for me...My fate was sealed the moment I did that to Bran. Nothing can redeem me now...,I've always been a bad man...and there are no men like men...only me-" Jaime said sullenly and dejectedly.

She then punched Jaime to the ground, causing him to cough up blood.

Brianne looked down at him before heading back into the castle with the others. Jaime was then dragged by two Northerners to his next location, a cell. Tyrion was about to voice against it, but knew that his big brother had it coming.

Sansa hugged Theon deeply, but then looked coldly at Daenerys with a look of spite and to a lesser extent, Jon. She was not the only one to have misgivings. The other northern lords saw Jon being around the foreign army of the dark skinned men- the Unsullied and the tanned skinned men- the Dothraki to be very concerning.

* * *

**A Short While Later- Great Hall**

In the great hall where all the Lords and Ladies gathered, Jon sat with Daenerys at his side. The two had become lovers as of recently, which annoyed Sansa greatly. In addition to Tyrion, Varys, Theon, Arya and Bran; were a man with a bushy beard with a pudgy young man and another man wearing similar clothes to Jon.

"I know that you're upset with Jon bringing a woman that was the daughter of the man who started this whole mess decades ago and a foreign army. But, we can't be squabbling like hens when death is at our doorstep. We need to put aside our differences or we end up joining their ranks.," said the man in a wise and humble tone of voice.

"Ser Davos Seaworth...Stannis' dog...We wanted a King of the North, we've had enough of Southerners ruining our lives. And now more foreigners? I think Sansa should be Queen at this point.," Lord Robert Glover, a balding man with a sour disposition.

"He is right. I do plan on heading back to the Wall. The Three Eyed Raven is not meant to meddle in the affairs of men. For men hearing their fates often go to mad lengths to avoid them, ruining the realm over the escape of death. Only in these times like these that I am needed. Times right now for the Long Night.," Bran answered in agreement to Sansa's shock.

"He's a Stark-," Sansa tried to explain before Bran interjected.

"And so is my elder sister, Sansa. Arya won't do it because it's not her nature to do so. And Jon is meant for greater things than this...like this war. Politics do not matter in the face of this threat. Many of you in this room are doomed to die. I've seen it. It's better to die fighting for life that needs to continue than talking about how life will continue.," Bran spoke before wheeling about the room. Sansa looked at Bran very worryingly as he seemed to scan her as well. He seemed to be scout who exactly was going to die, but his ambiguity made it more menacing.

"I'm going to kill as many with the pointy end and possibly go West of Westeros to see what's beyond this place. You got Jon and Sansa. Two Starks are better than none at all. And I have a death list to complete after we get the Walkers.," Arya said as she got up and left the room.

"By the Old Gods...the young Lord and young Lady have changed so much.," said a portly man with wavy white hair and beard named Wyman Manderly in surprise.

"Enough of this, I got the Free Folk together because we needed to band together against the enemy. We need Lady Daenerys' forces to fight against the enemy. We did need the Lannisters, but they're so focused on what we got now- discussing who's right to lead for our interests- instead of what's important for life -Living. Doesn't matter who leads if we're all the Night King's Wights. We're going to take a stand against him with our numbers because that's the only option we got.," Jon said to the Northern Lords as a conclusion to the arguments.

This speech quieted the Northern Lords, who grumbled out of the room, reluctantly accepting the help.

As Jon, Daenerys, Sansa and their close friends remained in the room.

"Jon. I know you're thinking about the right thing, but it's about appeasing the lords. And being around her-," Sansa attempted to advise until Daenerys spoke finally.

"He's right. I will help you. They took Viserion. I have more than enough reason not to turn on you.," the pale skinned woman said to Sansa.

"You have entire nations back in your country. Leave ours alone and go back them. Your dragons are too costly and dangerous to feed and-.," Sansa replied.

"And you somehow win through miracles agaisnt the dead through being honorable to them? Need I remind you that my ancestors shaped the Seven Kingdoms to how they are now through dragons and through restraining them for the sake of your niceties led to their degeneration. The fall of the kingdoms was due to the rightful rulers not being on the throne and being contained. And the chaos that ensued for these past nearly 20 years-," Daenerys answered rationally.

"Because the "rightful ruler" of your family was a monster obsessed with fire. Our family doesn't have flaws-," Sansa replied.

"...Don't make me say it.," Jon interjected as he tightened his fist.

"What?," Sansa asked in surprise.

"I love Rob..., but love is the death of duty and it. I was a member of the Night's Watch to know how hard it is to do duty over love- it hurts, but led to my duty to unite all the people against our enemy. Rob died- not because the Freys and Boltons are evil men, but he chose to choose love over his obligations and it got Mother and himself killed because he didn't do his duty. And that led to the Boltons taking over and doing those things to you and the North. He did what he wanted...and it got him killed. And it's unfair what happened to Father, but he wasn't willing to make compromises to his old until the very end- which got him killed. Mother chose to free Jaime and that led to how the Northerners feeling that she undermine Rob- that led to their deaths. It's about doing what needs to be done- this needs to be done- even if it makes you hated by everyone around you and you'd rather do something else that you find more convenient for your honor. This isn't something I want to do, I have to do it.," Jon spoke to Sansa, feeling pain in what he says.

"I thought you finally avenged our family. But, I feel like you're less of my brother ever since you came back from the death you told me about.," Sansa said coldly as she left the room.

The pudgy man, Sam Tarly looked at Daenerys with reluctance and some anger, but was non-vocally talked out of it by his friend, Dolorous Edd. Both were Jon's friends from the Night's Watch. Unfortunately, the death of the Tarly leadership made Sam less happy to serve the Dragon Queen in spite of his family's infamous stubbornness.

"It's for the sake of Life for Men...The sake of Life for Men...," Sam muttered repeatedly as he left the room. Jon felt a distrust for Daenerys from Sam.

Only Ser Davos remained in the room alongside Tyrion, Varys, and Jorah who had remained silent.

"It's the hardest thing a man can do- objectively look at their family and see them for the flawed people they are. Stannis was one of these men- more flawed then your family, but he did have his good traits and the bad. True leaders have to balance them out instead of going to extremes for the sake of survival for the populace as a whole. Regardless of whatever people say of you, you've done the right thing.," he said as he then left the room.

"What say you three?," Daenerys asked the remaining trio.

"Whatever you desire.," Jorah said with a bow.

"I've already got the saddles built for their current size frame. A little bit of rush job, but it's functional.," Tyrion explained.

"Two dragon riders are more advantageous than one I suppose.," Varys added to Jon's confusion.

"Come Jon. I feel like Rhaegal is...fascinated with you. You need to learn to fly.," Daenerys said to Jon confidently.

* * *

**Courtyard**

Arya was practicing swordsmanship while Theon was practicing with a spear.

A man with a hideous burnt facial scar on his right temple wearing armor walked into the courtyard. This made Theon a little nervous.

"So you're alive? You've got a fierce stare of a vengeful cunt you know that?," said the man with a sour expression on his face.

"Good to see you again Hound.," Arya said. The man was Sandor Clegane, a man that she had complex feelings of hate and hesitant fatherly affections for.

"Your brother is going to kill the Night King fucker. No need to steal his glory. You're better off protecting the lesser folk cunts. They can't fight so they need someone protecting their asses.," Sandor said harshly.

"I can't die. You either. You got the Mountain to kill.," Arya replied.

"And you got the Queen cunt on your list. We're two unsung heroes cunts that won't amount to anything.," Sandor explained.

"I wouldn't be too sure.," said a mysterious voice coming from a nondescript looking man who placed his hand on face to reveal a handsome redhead with a white strip of hair on his left. This man was Jaqen H'ghar- a Faceless Man- or rather one of many anonymous men who likely assumed this identity as a trademark.

"I'm Arya Stark. Not No One. What're you doing here?," asked Arya

"A man is meeting Azor Ahai.," said the Faceless Man to Sandor.

"What the fuck are you on about?," asked Sandor.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Cersei in King's Landing gets a truly nasty surprise.**


	2. Spiders & Elephants

**Author Notes: Everyone felt cheated that we didn't get elephants this season. Nor the long promised spiders. It was likely that both were out of the budget for the series at that point...which visibly included coffee cups and water bottles on screen. Hopefully, this can resolve this. **

**Also, a lot of people felt wasted that the Long Night lasted one night/episode. I intend to resolve that by going to everyone's guilty pleasure- seeing King's Landing's reaction to the undead. **

**I know that Bronn would never meet Cersei face to face due to their actors having a terrible falling out that prevented such opportunities to arise. This presents a potential meeting between the two.**

**The head of the Iron Bank will be played by Warwick Davis. Because I find it ironic for how Cersei will react to the man that's been supplying her forces is the type of man that she would regularly kill. Oh the ****delicious irony.**

**I was always mixed with TV Euron- I felt like he should've been played by ****Viggo Mortensen to give a more accurate look and to play an evil Aragorn to Sean Bean's Ned- the more well-received Boromir. Or be played by Jonny Deep if they wanted a charismatic yet odd man instead of the brutish fratboy that TV Euron was. I feel like my Euron will be a combination of both Viggo and Deep.**

**Chapter 2: Spiders & Elephants**

* * *

**Winterfell- A few minutes later**

Sam and Edd were walking down the corridor when suddenly the latter pinned the other against the wall.

"I know what you were going to do. Tell Jon to kill the Dragon Queen to get revenge on your dad and brother...putting your selfishness above the Realm. Which we Night's Watchmen are supposed to guard.," Edd said coldly.

"My father deserved it...he was too proud and stubborn- a cunt I understand. But, Dickon-," Sam attempted to argue, but Edd stopped him.

"If she kept him alive and likely had him and your brother on our side. They wouldn't be arguing on trusting Free Folk- they'd be doing the White Walkers a favor by reducing their numbers before they go. Because wildlings are savages and not "he" or "she"- "it" in their eyes. You really think Jon would like that?," Edd asked Sam while tightening his grasp.

Sam was quiet for what seemed an eternity. It was hard to accept- knowing the difficult history between Westeros and the Free Folk- or rather wildlings in the eyes of the populace. How people were conditioned to think of the people north of the Wall as animals to be put down. How Randyll Tarly was one of the biggest advocates for their annihilation, which Dickon, being loyal to the family- would gladly do. What they would eventually do to Gilly- Sam's lover brought from North of the Wall to escape her monstrously abusive father along with her child by incest, dubbed Sam Second of his Name, if their hatred got the better of them had the two stayed at the Tarly home. How these actions would ruin humanity's chances- how it would hurt Jon's cause and trust in him, knowing that he allowed these hunters of Free Folk to go unchecked. Imprisoning them might have been good for the short term, but it wouldn't change their nature, just make it harsher. It was hard to admit, pragmatically Daenerys did the right decision in the long-term for the Long Night.

Edd loosened his grip and Sam fell to the floor.

"I can't forgive her..., but I understand why. No time for squabbling. Winter is coming and we have to face it. Even if we fucking hate each other while doing it.," Sam said with an emotionally worn tone of voice.

"Promise me this. You or Jon burn me the moment those Ice fuckers get me and let me do the same to you. Having my body burnt is better than being one of them.," Edd said as he walked away.

* * *

**Crownlands- King's Landing**

A citadel of corruption under the guise of an elegant civilization now slowly losing its luster due to the actions of its current Queen, Cersei Lannister. The Great Sept of Baelor having been destroyed by wildfire in an orchestrated attempt to take down her enemies. The remains still had traces of emerald colored ash.

Everyone living within the gates chose not to do anything to oppose her out of fear of there being wildfire containers being potentially anywhere in the city. So they lived their lives not troubling her out of the dread for what might happen.

A group of cloaked men with hints of golden armor walked through the streets, the most prominent being much shorter than the others.

"Should we even help this country. It's about to eat itself from the inside out.," said one man as he saw one of the peasants cannibalizing on a dead baby corpse.

"Similar circumstances are occurring throughout the continents. The source of it seems to be in Westeros. Take out the leader and the others fall apart.," said the shorter man as the doors to the red castle towards the center of the city.

* * *

**The Red Keep- Throne Room**

In the crimson coated castle known as the Red Keep, in the throne room that was now almost empty, the short haired blond queen sat in the throne made of nearly 200 swords of Aegon Targaryen's enemies. There was a passing distraught for forcing Jaime to leave under the ultimatum that she would have him killed. It then passed due to her current goal of having the heads of her enemies assassinated so they wouldn't oppose her for the throne later on. A goal that was short sighted in the wake of the incoming invasion for the White Walkers. Cersei Lannister thought only of misery onto her enemies, whether it was wise or not.

A man with brownish hair wide eyes with green irises and a mutton-chop mustache leading into a beard walked into the throne room with a smug smile on his face. He was the current head of the Greyjoys- lords of the Iron Isles, a bunch of raiders that took everything that they believed was theirs with no knowledge how to sow. He had killed his inept brother for the title and now served as Cersei's master of ships.

On her right was a towering man wearing a pitch black variation of the golden armor he wore prior to the Green Trial. On her left was an elderly maester with slicked back whitish hair.

"My Queen. Got something for ya.," he said as he signaled for one of his men to bring in a wrapped object.

The Queen deciding to keep him around for extra muscle in her potential fight against Daenerys and those accursed Starks, thought to play along with his trivial attempts to woe her.

The object was unwrapped to reveal an object that all Lannisters had been seeking- a golden coated sword with a lion at the pommel- Brightroar. And the men behind that man, brought seemingly endless piles of gold contained in gold bags.

"Where-," Cersei asked before Euron Greyjoy immediately answered her question.

"Looked in the Casterly Rock's gold mines. Turns out it was joined in some fucking rocks when your ancestor going to find magic got it stolen in the night and the thief had a false Valyrian sword in its place for the Lord. Got him killed that it did in the end. Once Brightroar was pulled out, all the gold started following again like water till it hardened again. Enough pay the Iron Bank for a thousand years at least. I managed to get at least that much before those Unsullied and Dothraki managed to come to find my ass. Forcing me to head back with the reward.. Irony isn't it? The Lannister sword is what doomed the true power of the Lannisters authority. Gold and all of that.," he said in his own crude tone of voice.

"My father wanted this sword. He even had the Stark filth's sword, Ice, be reforged into two swords- Widow's Wail and Oathkeeper. Now the Lannisters are done to me and I have the weapon entitled to us. I will use it well to kill our enemies...And don't say that that Imp or Kingslayer are family. They're no longer worthy of the Lannister name.," Cersei said initially with praise for scowling with a reactive answer to what the maester was going to say. The Maester being Qyburn, a man from the Order of Maesters, banished for his unnatural experimentation with life and death.

"I wouldn't want that dwarf and cripple to be my brother in laws anyhow. Now about that reward-," Euron said before a sketchy looking man with slicked back brownish hair and beard dragged a blond man in golden armor to the throne room. Cersei seemed confused at this course of events.

"You weren't called upon. Go back to your quarters till I have-," Cersei said before the man known as Bronn of Blackwater tossed the man- Harry Strickland, current head of the Golden Company- a sellsword army from Essos to the floor.

"A lying golden shit is what he is. No elephants brought to Westeros-my fucking ass. What's that big ship in the back of the fleet? A bunch of celebration gifts for the Starks?," Bronn said as he kicked the man in the groin.

"You do have the gold. Wonderful, we can gather more forces with the amount you've seemed to have gathered. This is treason, you deceitful, lowborn wretch-," said Harry pathetically before Bronn punched the conceited commander in the face. Such cruelty amused Cersei.

"What do you mean no elephants brought here. I saw all of their ships. We got armories, clothing, extra money, other shit and even food for those poor fuckers-," Euron said before Bronn interrupted.

"Shut it. I heard terrifying rumors about you and all I see is some teenage manchild. Let the actual adults speak up...Who are we fucking kidding. The common folk are just skin and bones- eating each other to survive because they got no reason to live other than dying as a moral fucking dilemma for the Dragon Queen or for the Lion Queen's whims. The only food coming is feeding the army, me, Qyburn and you. The big fella doesn't look like he doesn't need to eat anything.," Bronn retorted, which made Euron be quiet for the moment and made Cersei chuckle.

"Funny is it? Then what's the bigger ship in the distance behind the food supply ship? The one that's been keeping me up with the trumpet sounds all night. And rocking like it's got things in it?," Bronn inquired, which made Harry widened his eyes in dread at the man realizing the truth.

"Is this true? Your life depends on how your answer pleases the queen.," Qyburn inquired in a calm tone of voice that seemed grandfatherly to Harry. The other man in black armor, the towering man began to slowly walk down the steps as if anticipating what would happen.

Rather than give an answer, Harry ran the other direction, knowing that he had been foiled.

"Ser Gregor...have your fun.," Cersei said as the giant man sped like a deer towards Harry and sliced off his head with ease. His now blood red eyes glistened from his deed.

A balding banker wearing golden armor saw the sight of the beheaded Harry and gulped. He was Tycho Nestoris, one of the bankers of the Iron Bank, an institution to which all nations supplied and borrowed money from. He had accompanied the army to make sure that Cersei would be able to back up her monetary claims.

"You planned on waiting for the potentially more financially reliable Daenerys Stormborn to win out or for someone more controllable like the Starks to pay off the debt. Have you heard? The Lannister lie is now a truth. We do have enough money to pay you.," Cersei said to the nervous man.

"Indeed. With your only ace in the whole being your wildfire, Euron and the Mountain. She has two dragons, the Dothraki, the Unsullied and the North on her side. It's not in your favor. But, at the same time, it could be possible through their own squabbles that you might win without raising a sword. It's important to wage which side is important to-," said the man.

"I'm talking with the mouthpiece. I want to speak to the actual person in charge of this operation. Strickland is clearly just some petty joke to mock me in some way. Go on.," Cersei said, which made Tycho very nervous. He nodded as a man began to walk in. One with a large shadow.

Cersei began to envision a tall man with charisma like her father, but was taken back by the actual person.

A dwarf man with whitish short hair, a somewhat piglike nose and narrow green eyes. He wore short golden armor like the rest of the Golden Company, as a precaution to any potential backstabbing.

"Tymon Bronn, First of his Name. Son of Tycön Bronn head of the Iron Bank.," said Tycho as he bowed to the short man.

"Brother. I see you managed to elevate yourself in Westeros. At least you've done some good to the family.," said the short man to Bronn of all people. He spoke in a witty tone, but it was more blunt and serious than Tyrion. It gave the impression that he would likely have his men on standby to take down Cersei and her leadership with him if she ever decided to act on her impulses. For now, she decided to listen to the man.

"I told you wouldn't know him- my father I mean. He's not a Westeros man. Bit of an affair in Westeros that led to me while he had Tymon in Essos. Inherited the Iron Bank he did and I had to work my way up through connections. Tyrion's disliked because he's a little man in a family of tall folks. I'm disliked because I'm a big man in a family of little men." Bronn explained as he also bowed to the little man. There was distant familiarity, friendly yet professional and not personal- much like how Bronn was.

"I understand completely why you would withhold any trust towards me. Whatever I can do for you to make our transactions more secure I-" Cersei said as she realized her actions in executing dwarfs left and right. Not to mention her own horrendous treatment of Tyrion all these years. Tymon raised his closed hand, which quieted Cersei immediately.

"You don't trust dwarfs because of some Valonqar prophecy or whatnot- I doubt family is that important to you. All this is to make sure you live to have at least one child to continue your legacy- not for the child itself. The remains of the Sept gives proof of that much. Personally you reap what you sow when it comes to that. At least, one of you knows how to treat men that don't fit the traditional mold.," said Tymon as he then turned to Bronn.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?," Cersei asked Bronn.

"Because I'm a bastard. And I was never to leech off the money of my own family or family name. So I made it on my own.," Bronn explained half-heartedly.

"It's not the Targaryen or Starks that bother me. These rumors of dead seem too numerous to be ignored. I don't believe in Snarks or Grumkins. I do believe in a large army heading down south that is not aligned with the wildlings or Northerners. That they can take Westeros then Essos and even Sothoryos. Not a very good investment. I'm investing in this because of that- not you my Queen. You've already burned your bridges when you went against the other nobility, religion and kin. Hopefully, you can give an heir that isn't raised in your stupidity.," said Tymon changing the subject. He was not letting Cersei have any personal sense of victory. It was out of a necessity for continued survival for the organization and the world as a whole, not any piety to her.

"There are elephants in the ships?," asked Qyburn to the little man.

"I was attempted to be taken out of it. But, I knew this would be a good investment to stop any threats to our clients. Tywin would've done the same if Robb Stark managed to take the fight to King's Landing. Yes, I brought them as a last resort in chance of those Others decide to take King's Landing first now. I have to at least fulfill the agreement to the letter now that you have the investment to pay this off.," replied Tymon gesturing to the gold that was now being taken by men of the Golden Company.

"I doubt regular elephants could take on elephants. Seems a little absurd.," Euron said, which caused Tymon to give the taller man a look.

"Seeing from your reputation- your father should've drowned you the moment you were born. The Iron Bank wouldn't be so costly in this situation if they were normal elephants. Oh no. You should at least see what you've bought," he said in a grave tone of voice.

It seemed like for a moment, Euron's face seemed to sag before resuming its usual structure. Something that caught Qyburn's attention.

It wasn't important. Time to see the elephants.

* * *

**King's Landing Harbor**

The larger boat rolled into the harbor as the platform was lowered. And from the ship slowly walked elephants- elephants the size of buildings with huge ears and massive tusks. Dragons seemed absolutely small in comparison to them as what Cersei had at least gauged from Drogon. They had tight straps leading up to a large carriage/saddle contraption that allowed one to ride the elephant.

Cersei was amazed by the elephant. She didn't care when one of the Lannister men was accidentally squashed to death by one of the elephants' feet. Even the pragmatic Tymon was taken back by her apathy towards her own men.

"Good investment. We can stampede them to death.," Qyburn said with a smirk.

"Little Yara and Theon are going to be stomped like ants. Can't wait to see it.," said Euron confidently.

Gregor Clegane, the implied to be decaying giant of a man brought back to life by Qyburn after an unfortunate accident, surprisingly cackled to even Cersei's bewilderment.

"Sothoryos Sky Elephants. They can fly for thousands of miles without rest. They're primarily herbivorous in the wild, but with our breeding, we've made them man-eaters.," said Tymon as if it was a matter of fact statement that they should've already known about. Rather than disturb Cersei, her own more and more elation at this news unnerved him.

"I like that one.," said Cersei as she pointed to the elephant that was larger, more heavily scarred with reddish scabs and blacker than the rest of them. He was also pushing the other ones aggressively, just out of seemingly no reason than he enjoyed it. Tymon grimaced at this elephant as he felt like it was the most unruly of the bunch.

"That's Airavata. He's the lone matriarch of this herd-," Tymon said before Cersei raised her hands

"Sounds like a savage's name. I think I should rename him- King-Ender.," Cersei interjected with a smirk as she walked towards the larger elephant.

As Cersei went to the elephant, Tymon went to Bronn.

"I'm taking a huge risk entrusting this vile woman. Once we have these Others dealt with-," Tymon whispered to not catch Euron or Qyburn's attention.

"Let me guess. Kill the Golden Cunt. She's now got a weapon to stop the enemy better to do her in before she does us in. Tyrion will be good on making me go up in the world if this Lannister deal goes south. He's a kinda fella you'd like.," Bronn whispered back.

"He does sound like a more decent Lannister than the one that I have to deal with right now.," Tymon said as he walked away as a platform attached to a pulley strapped to the elephants's right leg, lowered for Cersei to get on. It then rose up as she looked up in anticipation.

She then saw a small compartment with a seat and leg straps she saw a massively muscled, big-boned man. Or rather, he wasn't exactly a man in the tradition sense of mankind. He had long arms, a sloped forehead, huge square teeth, heavy jaws, coarse black hair, flat noses that suggested a snout, and thick skins brindled in patterns of brown and white, making him seem more hog-like than human.

"Get out pig. I can do it myself.," Cersei said coldly, which the pig-man snarled at.

"Are you deaf?," she said as she pulled out Brightroar and the pig-man proceeded to slowly out of the carriage and went down.

She then got into the chair and strapped her legs tightly.

Sensing this, King-Ender got off, pushing the other elephants into the sea as it flew off. Cersei smiled confidently as the elephant rose up into the sky.

After a few moments, it then landed, smashing a ship of Euron's men, causing them to drown. Euron himself didn't care, but Bronn and Tymon showed some apprehension.

"That felt good.," Cersei said to herself.

"So those are the brindled men that I heard rumors about.," Bronn said as he saw the strange hog like men engineering and making sure that the pulleys worked.

"They're good at simple things and they're strong fighters. Better help than people with their own agendas at least.," explained Tymon.

Euron and Gregor gave disinterested looks before heading back to the keep along with Qyburn.

* * *

**A few miles away from King's Landing.**

The sea near King's Landing began to freeze.

In the distance, several elderly figures looked on- bluish-white, gaunt to the point of being skeletal and with bright blue eyes. They wore delicate, reflective, camouflaging armor that made them seem almost invisible. They rode not on horses this time, but rather eerie white spiders the size of dragons with pale blue eyes.

Flying overhead was a bluish corpse dragon with sapphire eyes ridden by a bluish white humanoid with small horn like extensions.

Behind them were a hoard of human corpses of varying decaying states looking ahead with similarly blue eyes.

It was the Night King and his army of the dead, his elite White Walker group and he was riding Viserion, a dragon he had taken from Daenerys for his conquest.

His stoic, emotionless face seemed to smirk as he slowly flew towards the gates, taking it easy as it were a game.

* * *

**Later that Night**

Cersei slept in the bed with Euron at her side.

"We have elephants now. We can take down Winterfell and all of those foreign savages.," Cersei told Euron as she began to sip wine, but refrained at the last moment.

Euron then picked up on something very odd.

"What the fuck is that?," asked the man, causing the queen to come to the door.

She saw something creepy in the distance. Several white things around large clumps of people. Whitish things with eight legs.

A moment later as if reactively, that area was covered in green wildfire flame, as the creature writhed in agony.

This was repeated in several areas in King's Landing, leading to the whole of the city to be covered in flames. However, there were other things on the ground as well. They seemed like humanoid black ants, ones with blue eyes.

Cersei had seen these before- the undead that was brought before her.

The capital was now surrounded by the dead as the Golden Company and her forces had been ambushed and were assimilated into the forces. The sea was now frozen white background with a transparent surface.

Cersei quickly got dressed as she realized how trapped she was.

"The White Shadows have come at last.," Euron muttered in an uncharacteristic tone of charismatic seriousness as he got dressed up.

"I don't care if those monsters get the city. Only the Iron Throne matters.," Cersei quipped as she tightened Brightroar around her waist.

"Wait love, you don't know how to use it love.," said Euron as he did something that she did not anticipate.

He grabbed his face and pulled it off like it was a mask. The ruggedly man was revealed to be s pale and handsome with black hair and a dark beard. He wore a patch over his left eye, which seemed to contain something horrendous. And his other eye was aquamarine green. He had blue lips- seemingly as a result of some substance.

"Who are you?," Cersei asked in dread and confusion.

"Oh that...my brother Robin Greyjoy- with some Faceless Men training and magical arts I picked up from my journeys...I managed to make him appear how he'd be if he were still alive...But,, I am the storm, my lord. The first storm, and the last. I am the Stormed God and the Drowned God. And I suggest we fly...," said the man as he pointed to the window. He then tossed the face into the fire, having no need for it anymore.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Cold Iron**


	3. The Cold Iron

**Author Notes: George R. R. Martin has many comparisons to ****Tolkien's work in Lord of Rings, specifically the One Ring and the Iron Throne. This chapter is to make the comparisons even more direct.**

**Also the theories that Euron and the White Walkers might be connected will be played in here.**

**The Night King will be voiced by ****Ralph Fiennes, due to being more personable in this fanfic and giving off the cold and distant voice that matches the character.**

**Moqorro will be portrayed by ****Djimon Hounsou due to the general feel of the character matching the mannerisms and look.**

**Chapter 3: The Cold Iron**

* * *

**King's Landing- Cersei's Bedroom**

Everything became quiet as the city was now reduced to corpses. King's Landing was now a graveyard with Wights rising from the ground.

As Euron got on unusual armor that seemed to be the same type of material as the Valyrian sword she possessed.

"I didn't know that Valyrian steel could be used for armor-," Cersei attempted small talk until Euron cut her off.

"You're too soft on your brothers. My younger brother, Harlon had Greyscale- so I plugged their noses and watched them die as they suffocated to death. He was going to die anyway. A liability. Robin had a soft head..did it for the hell of it. The gods didn't punish me for it. So I'm betting they won't be so worked up about you doing it?" said the man in a sophisticated yet slurred tone of voice. This made Cersei question herself. In spite of all of her opportunities, she never once tried to kill the hated Tyrion or Jaime when he betrayed her.

"I thought you wanted to fuck the Queen. A finger in the bum or some vulgar shit.," Cersei said to remain calm in the surrealism of this situation.

"Misdirection, love. These are my true goals. The bleeding star bespoke these words to me for the end. These are the last days, when the world shall be broken and remade. A new god shall be born from the graves and charnel pits. The sacrifices of priests of all the gods in Planetos and the child of my love will be needed for my apotheosis.," he spoke in a very dark and dramatic tone of voice. The atmosphere became very dark and foreboding, even compared to Joffery's own evil. Cersei realized what he meant when she touched her stomach.

"For the Iron Born?," Cersei asked as she slowly inched towards the door. She wasn't going to be near this lunatic any longer, especially since he all, but revealed that he was too dangerous to keep as an ally. Better to have Ser Gregor to smash his head in and take down the Starks with her elephants.

"Those imbeciles? They pillage and rape with no idea what to do with it with what they have since they don't sow or know about currency that they don't steal for themselves. They worship a pale white thing in the likeness of a man, with broken limbs that are swollen and his face being nibbled on by fish. What fool would worship that? Definitely as much a fool as my brother who was leading them into a losing side in the War of the Five Kings. At the very least, I can prove they produced something useful for once.," ranted Euron as he slowly walked towards her, knowing her intentions to leaving.

"You said something about flying and not knowing about how to use Brightroar. What is it then?," Cersei asked before Euron clasped his right hand on Cersei's head.

"Perhaps we can fly. All of us. How will we ever know unless we leap from some tall tower? No man ever truly knows what he can do unless he dares to leap.," he said as his visible eye turned white as several images proceeded to run through Cersei's head. Things prehistoric, primeval, eldritch, man's destiny of his past, present and future, in addition to further horrors that she wasn't meant to know.

She fell to the ground unnerved at what she witnessed.

"Bran Stark wasn't the first whelp to cross paths with the Three Eyed Raven. I did too when I got curious and sneaked past the Crows. Unfortunately for him, I was able to force him out before he use me for another way to extend his life once I got what I needed in terms of information. All the knowledge with none of the drawbacks. Even the knowledge to one up whatever your crazy schemes will lead.," Euron said as he looked down upon her.

Out from the door came two White Walkers, one with a slightly longer beard than the other. They then grabbed the queen to her surprise and pulled her to her feet.

"Guards! Get these abominations hanged! Unhand me! I'm the Queen! I'm the Queen!," she roared as she was dragged away.

"They're all dead love...we'll find the others soon enough . You need to do your part for my apotheosis. We had an arrangement them and I. I told them to let that one Crow talk to Ned and that led to everyone focusing so hard on the fight from the North and not focusing on the real goal. Misdirection.," Euron said as he sat on the bed like it was as throne.

* * *

**King's Landing- Throne Room**

White Walkers were gathered at either side of the path leading to the Iron Throne. Gregor was being pinned down by an ice spider while Tymon, Qyburn and Bronn were restricted in icy spider thread, dangling around.

"Fascinating.," Qyburn said as he examined the string.

"We got elephants and they have spiders. How the hell can spiders get that big. Doesn't make much sense.," Bronn complained.

"Seems like a lot of sense is breaking down.," Tymon quipped.

Euron bowed as Cersei was held tightly by the Walkers.

Viserion slowly trotted towards the throne lowering his head for his new master, the Night King.

The King looked at the Throne...massive, uneven and hideous.. Made by panicked blacksmiths hammering together half-melted, broken, twisted swords, wrenched from the hands of dead men or yielded up by defeated foes in a hurry, not by true craftsmen or experts in furniture accessibility ... a symbol of conquest ... , but it would be comfortable to sit in it. It had steps leading up to it- probably taking several minutes to even go up and down. It looked down at the room instead of it being an even level. A thousand blades. It towered over the room like a great beast over lesser animals. The barbs along the back, the ribbons of twisted steel, the jagged ends of swords and knives all were tangled up and melted like a hideous art piece or unfathomable abomination. It looked like a seat that could repeatedly harm you or even kill you if you weren't cautious. To keep yourself on your guard because it could be lost to you at anytime and that no one has the right to rule if they can't even tolerate such pain.

"Get away from that throne! I'm the Queen! You usurpers don't deserve the throne!," she shouted aloud.

"**Such a hideous exterior they have forced upon you. Such a fate you've suffered after the First Men stole you and brought you South**.," said the blue humanoid, shocking everyone whom they assumed was mute. His words came out, but his lips did not move. His voice was cold and distant, but having the feeling of cracking of ice on a winter lake.

"You talk like you've sat on that ugly chair before.," Bronn said sarcastically.

"**I have. Yes, for it is not the Iron Throne...It is the Ice Throne. My chair of power during the Long Night. And once again, it is mine.**," replied the Night King as he sat on the Throne. Something then unusual occurred.

The throne began to shatter apart, not being destroyed- rather, the swords seemed to be an outer layer for a throne underneath the iron monstrosity. It gradually grew smaller as the thousand blade broke apart and disintegrated into ice. The throne became an elegant white chair of ice that was smooth and comfortable.

The throne room, the castle and the whole of King's Landing changed into an elegant white wonderland of ethereal structure as snow fluttered around it.

The Night King's features became less inhumane and more human like as he sat on that white throne. He still was blue skinned with deep blue eyes, hinting of his White Walker heritage. This was the same of the other White Walkers.

He stared at his hand as if he was awakened from a bad dream that he felt relieved about. He smiled at finally being able to feel again.

"You have received your end of the bargain..What about my end?," Euron asked as he raised his head. Euron's men whom the Night King had likely spared due to the agreement. They brought the Drowned Man, Aeron Greyjoy. He also brought the Red Woman, Melisandre along with a Child of the Forest that somehow survived the massacre. And finally, a faceless man wearing the face of a dark skinned man past his prime.

The man dragging him had skin black as pitch. He was over six feet tall, with a belly like a boulder. A tangle of pure white hair grew from his face like a mane of a lion. He had yellow and orange flame tattoos inked across his cheeks and forehead. He wore scarlet robes with sleeves, collar, and hems embroidered with orange satin flames. He carried an iron staff as tall as he is, with a dragon's head.

"Moqorro. You did well to intercept her. We have almost the whole set for my ascension.," Euron said in gratitude.

"Being betrayed by a Red Priest of all things. The moment I sacrificed Shireen. I knew I was not going to go easily. And in the service of the Great Other, the one who commands the Night King. Cersei, the mother of the woman Lord Stannis desired to have killed. You will truly suffer today.," she said as she resigned herself to her fate, initially to herself and then to Cersei.

"All Men must die. Even those who believe themselves immortal.," said the faceless man as he resigned himself to his fate.

"I crowned you and this is how you repay your brethren?!," Aeron asked Euron.

"Let me die! Not for this!," begged the Child of the Forest, which caused the Night King to smirk.

"**The Drowned God follower A Red God follower. The Faceless God's servant. A member of the Old Gods' creations and the child of the Andal King. I am not that unfaithful to my promises...the man of the new Faith**.," the Night King said as he summoned from the ground, a skeleton covered in green flame. The flames receded as muscles, flesh and finally clothing were restored to the body. It was the High Sparrow, much to everyone and his surprise.

"**My powers is linked to my proximity to the Ice Throne. In my weakened state, I could only resurrect the dead as shadows of themselves. Now I can bring them as if they never died**. He was loyal enough and no one will ever miss him anyway.," he explained to Euron who smirked from this news.

"You had the audacity to use wildfire in the Great Sept of the Se-," he asked Cersei in shock before Euron punched him and gagged him.

"You're just keys for my apotheosis. Be good lambs and let the true god be born.," Euron said as he had the gathered people brought to the center of the room in a circle with himself in the middle. He then turned to Cersei and uttered black, demonic language as he gestured unnatural motions to pull something out of her.

"**Laehurloqitta Jaes, qrimbughetan Jaes, mele Jaes, jaes uēpys se arlie, gelebo hen andals. Sagon biare. Sir aōha morghon leads naejot ñuha sigligon**.," he chanted ominously.

Out from her womanhood, burst a baby that was levitated towards the center. Cersei for the first time in a long time, looked to plead for him not to do this.

"**Se arlie Jaes sagon āzma hen iēdar, perzys, sȳndror, suvion, ōños, guēse se metal. Skorion morghe issa dōrī morghūljas kostas, yn sīmonagon naejot iā eglikta dēmalion. Sōvegon ezīmagon se jēdar se ezīmagon issare tolī than vala se tolī than dyni. Iā drēje Jaes!**," he concluded as the center glowed with unnatural red light.

The flesh of the gathered people were torn apart as their bones were picked up, reduced to electricity that shocked Euron as he screamed in pain.

He was violently torn asunder in a burst of red blood, leaving only the armor and eyepatch behind.

"Guess he wanted to die and take a lot of people with him.," Bronn remarked.

"His mortal shell has been discarded. Now he is more than a man- a God.," said the dark skinned man in a serious, raspy tone of voice.

Slowly the blood began to contort upwards into a body structure. The skies turned dark as the seas turned crimson as a result of this apotheosis.

A towering, sea water colored being with large bat like wings and an octopus like face with several serpentine tentacles. His heterochromatic eyes were shown in full with one eye being black with a red iris and the other being aquamarine. The ritual was successful, Euron was no longer of the realm of men.

"**I** **am the Sea and the Abyss**.," boasted the being as he gradually grew larger and began to instinctively grab his own men to feed himself, much to their silent horror.

While Qyburn was curious, the others felt existential horror at what they had just witnessed.

As what had been Euron turned to Cersei, pinning her down with one of his tentacles that moved in a lecherous, suggestive manner, something began to flew towards the castle.

One of the windows shattered as a trunk covered in scars grabbed Cersei, Gregor, Qyburn, Bronn and Tymon and pulled out just as quickly.

As what had been Euron snarled, the Night King got up, the Ice Throne melding into him until it joined as a white coated exoskeleton around his body. The throne would stay with him at all times. Never again would it be lost to him.

As he saw the herd of Sky Elephants that had managed to escape the slaughter flew away, he didn't seem concerned as what had been Euron had been.

He smirked as if the situation didn't matter because in the end- he would be victorious in the end.

"Seems like it's taking a liking to you. And the whole fucking herd of pachyderms I take it. Oh fuck, that smug look.," Bronn complained due to Cersei being pleased that the Sky Elephants seemed to be compliant to her will now.

"The elephants seem to be heading North.," Qyburn remarked.

"Not even dressed for the weather.," Bronn quipped.

"We have a madman that's now a sea monster and an army of the dead in King's Landing. The best we can do now-," Tymon replied.

"Is just fighting without purpose. The best thing now is the looks on their faces when they find out they have no reason to fight now.," Cersei said coldly.

* * *

**Winterfell**

Arya walked by Drogon, trying to suppress her giddiness at finally seeing an actual dragon.

Then she saw something that was truly strange. This made her and even Drogo drop their jaws in shock.

Several massive elephants flying by their massive airs catching wind currents landing a few miles away from the castle. The largest landing a 100 feet away from the gates.

Lowering from its trunk were people that Arya had really not expected to see.

Rage built inside her. The rage of her father's execution at the steps of Baelor, the sacrilege of the Red Wedding and the horrible actions that led to her family's misery.

As Cersei was let down, she was immediately jumped on by Arya. The girl pinning her to the ground and proceeding to punch her face repeatedly.

Gregor and Qyburn attempted to help, but they were stopped by the incoming former maester of the Boltons- Wolkan and Sandor.

"Hello, Brother. You're a little late to suddenly accept the offer to fight the good fight.," the scarred man remarked.

"Bind them. That one especially.," Wolkan commanded as the two men were then incapacitated by the Free Folk, Unsullied and Dothraki. Over a dozen men were needed for Gregor alone.

"He's mine. Once the King or the Dragon Queen decides what to do with them. Or makes them into shields against the Walkers. Nothing would make me happier.," Sandor said as he tapped one of the men

Tymon and Bronn were met by Tyrion who had come out to see what was going on.

"Nice to see you again. Tymon- brother and head of the Iron Bank. Tymon- Tyrion.," Bronn said causally in light of the circumstances.

"Good to see you sir- Arya! Look out!," he said initially with some awkward feelings before noticing that King-Ender was about the thwack the girl away from dealing the finishing blow.

She then stopped from doing so by a firm hand. The hand of Gendry, the bastard son of Robert Baratheon, the king that initially ruled before the War of the Five Kings.

"It's not worth it. The fact she's here and not in the Red Keep...means she's nothing now.," said the boy.

Arya then turned to Cersei and said coldly,

"She's as wild as her animal of hers. I want her punished. The beast that savaged our family. We have another beast to punish in your place. When the Walkers come, he'll be the first to go."

"You harlot-," Cersei blurted out before she was kicked in the face by Arya.

Frustrated, she went back to the castle, somewhat satisfied with at least the beating for the moment.

Sansa walked outside to see the beaten Cersei as she signaled for two of the Northerners to pull her up.

Sansa then snapped her fingers and a Northerner reluctantly brought forth a pack of savage dogs held in place by long chains. The same hounds that had eaten Ramsay not too long ago.

"Cersei...when a dog's appetite hasn't been satisfied, anything with meat looks good no matter what it is. A precious thing like you would look very, very good. A slice of meat just waiting to be eaten.," Sansa said in a calm and dissonant tone of voice.

She glared as the men loosened the dogs at her, lunging at her at breath-taking speeds, but were stopped midway when Sansa signaled the men to keep the hounds at two feet away from her with their chains.

Cersei flinched and opened her eyes to see the dogs chomping, almost inches away from her.

"What are between the legs aren't the only weapon a woman's only weapon. Here. If you bothered using it. Take her. Don't bother having Jamie know of her. Don't give her the satisfaction. Knowledge is Power. Power is Power isn't enough.," Sansa said as she walked away.

As Cersei was being dragged away, Tyrion looked at her with some pity.

Tyrion then turned his attention to the massive elephants with massive wings remaining in a standstill. It had seemed that if either Arya or Sansa had actually managed to kill Cersei, the whole of Winterfell would be dead before the Walkers even got there.

"King-Ender is the herd leader. He's taking a liking to her and doesn't want to see his new...pet being broken.," Tymon explained.

"Normally it's the other way around. So if we indulge in making Cersei pay- they kill us all. If we play into her hands- she has killed by them anyway. Not a pleasant thought. Either way, she has us killed...before she herself gets killed anyway- either by the Walkers or by the angry small-folk coming up north for turning the capitial into a graveyard. That's the only reason she'd be here," Tyrion remarked.

"Exactly on time. A 600,004, 036, 012,100, 004, 56% possibility of this theoretical quantum possibility has been actualized in this current flow of causality. Estimations of advantages and disadvantages have been weighed towards an eventuality that will proceed to manufacture a possibility within the main causality within a major centralized location of magical energy output within the planet, known as Planetos.," said Bran as he wheeled into the space of the two men.

"I'm guessing that this was essentially what would happen if pigs actually flew. That's the gist of it.," Tyrion sighed.

"Bran Stark of Winterfell. He's more sullen then the reports have him been.," Tymon remarked.

"He's not Bran anymore. According to him, he's the culmination of several powerful Wargs throughout the history of Westeros that compose of the entire history of our country.," Tyrion explained.

"So he's a human library.," Bronn remarked.

"Bronn, that's not- And he can possess animals as well as people, and look up events in time. So he's a library that can invade your mind.," Tyrion explained much more simply to get the point across to Bronn.

"Oh...well, it looks like Cersei, the Mountain and her Hand are about to get their heads chopped off. And the dead have taken King's Landing. Either those Spider using fuckers come up North to kill us or Cersei has us killed by her elephants.," Bronn remarked.

"So the Spiders are real. How would they ride them? They must be very nimble.," Tyrion conversed with Bronn before Tymon smirked.

"They're huge.," Tymon said nonchalantly.

"Oh really. And what gender are they? Or they asexual like me?," Varys said as he came outside.

"Varys. The former Master of Whispers.," Tymon said as he turned to

"A surprise to finally see the heir to the Iron Bank. It seems men of your stature are good at the Coin.," Varys replied.

"As for those Walker Spiders. They have this little W-shaped thing from what I saw when they put their threads-," Tymon said before Jon came outside with Daenerys, Jorah, Sam and Davos

"Sothoryos Sky Elephants. They say that they can curl a hundred dragons and fly swifter than even the swiftest of the Targaryen-," Jorah said before Davos interrupted.

"And they're Cersei's apparently. We'll have to find a way to coax the reins out from her hands. We're cornered.," Davos remarked somewhat cynically.

"So is she. There's more than enough of my Unsullied and my Dothraki to mount an assault on these beasts if need be.," Daenerys replied.

"And it's good for meat...We are going to be starved to death at this point. We can't feed these. We have enough with two.," Sam said to Jon.

"You brought them here. Mind taking them back to where they came from. We're preparing for a war-," Jon said to Tymon.

"I don't have the call anymore- she does, the ships to send them back- overtaken with no spare ships planned for the foreseeable future or the men to command them- the Dead's already taken them away. And it's about to get worse. The Crow's Eye has somehow become a god through the sacrifice of several believers including the Red Woman. Has any of your family fought a god?," Tymon explained before noticing Davos.

"So even in the end, she's managed to make things worse for the human race through her death.," Davos remarked more sullen than before.

"What kind of God? What's my uncle become? Not that has he?," Theon asked as he came outside.

"Become what?," asked Jon as he turned to the former ward of the Starks.

"According to the Greyjoys, there's a prophecy of one Greyjoy rising above the Drowned and the Stormed to become the Sea God by supplanting the followers of the other Gods. And only another apotheosis can stop them- one that has also risen above morality. It seemed just a madman's tale to encourage the Greyjoys, never thought anyone to be crazy to do it.," Sam explained.

"You haven't seen my uncle then.," Theon remarked.

"So how we beat that? And the Walkers?," Jon asked.

"I have a way.," Bran spoke as he turned to Jon.

* * *

**Winterfell- Great Hall**

Cersei was in chains when she was brought before the small council. The blood had been dried up and she had been patched up for the meeting. She saw Tyrion, Wolkan, Yohn Royce- loyal knight of the Vale, Tymon, Bronn Varys, Davos, Sam, Jorah, Sansa, Arya, Grey Worm, Tormund, Brienne, Daenerys, Missandei, Bran and Gendry sitting around the table with the other lords.

"I always knew you two Bronns were traitors. If you're going to kill me and take the throne. Don't bother. Even if you somehow get past these elephants that seem to be bound to my will. The Iron Throne has been taken by the Night King...rather, it was his all along. I don't care why, just know that this is pointless. I have to just think it and you're all gone.," Cersei said confidently.

"The Mountain and your horrid excuse of a maester are imprisoned along with the Kingslayer. All you are is just words. A queen that's abandoned her keep is not a queen anymore.," Sansa said.

"You can be more than a queen you know. A Goddess. A grateful courtesy for making me the way I am now. You are the worst woman in history and she is the best woman to lead. Together, you can bring forth something to break the wheel.," Bran said as he looked at Cersei and the Daenerys.

"What?," Cersei asked.

"High level Warging Apotheosis- Fusion.," he explained.

* * *

**Next Chapter: ****The Long Sunset**


End file.
